seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Marshall D. Tack
"The boy who may be able to become the king of pirates, even if he is as dumb as a bag of bricks." Nobody talking about Tack. Marshall D. Tack is a pirate, who is captain of the Attack pirates, who wants to become King of the pirates, and is the main protagonist of One piece Legacy. He has a bounty of 70 million , and is called 'The Chaos Child'. Introduction Tack is the main protagonist of One piece Legacy. He is a young pirate, that wants to just follow his dream. He first appears in the first chapter. Appearance He is a young, muscular man, with short black hair, and wears a yellow outfit with black spots and an arm band. Personality He likes to eat, and dislikes hurting innocents because it is 'unfun' and he thinks being a pirate is all fun. He enjoys weird people, because they are fun, and he is unaware of people when he fights someone strong. He also strangely compliments people who attack him with their strength. He has some trust in people, even old enemies, if they help him even a little. While Naive, and somewhat dumb, he is a brave indvidual, attacking a highly famous marine base to save someone he wanted to join him, barely knowing the person. He can however, see how people are just by looking at them. When friends betray him, he does not overreact, just going with it until he can reason with them. He his very trusting of people, and will easily start fights, just to defend his loved ones, even when they were the one's to start the fight. He is however, when angry, very cruel to people, not stopping a fight, and trying to even kill them. He has a strange habit, of eating food and not being able to pay, beating up people to pay for the food, to be 'polite'. Because he was raised by a Neat Freak, he seems to enjoy cleaning when he can. This reveals a more complex Personaliy, becoming more and more aware of certain things. He is extremly polite, and even willing to talk it out instead of fighting. Tack is easily able to make friends, being quick to forgive people. However, even he has limits when he went in and attack the Riker pirates, to make a point that they can't ever harm Rangton. Abilities and Powers He is very strong, taking down 40 men with ease on his first appearance, and a famous pirate as well. He also are the Gomu Gomu no mi. He can take hits that can destroy Oak trees, and concrete with no lasting injuries, and even shrug them off. With assistance, he defeated 300 marines with complete ease. Hand to Hand Combat Unknown how good, but presumed high beating up 40 men in 10 seconds. Along with help from Fea, he was able to defeat 390 highly trained marines, and he made up multiple attacks for his devil fruit. Physical Strength Very high, beating up 40 men with complete ease. He also, with help from Fea, defeated 300 marines with complete ease. Agility He was able to dodge multiple attacks from the rather fast and powerful Brog, and dodge multiple attacks from Fea as well. Endurance Tack is able to take a hit that can destroy an oak tree in half with one punch without being harmed. He was able to battle a famous swordswomen and even take slashes that can destroy concrete walls with ease. Devil Fruit He has eaten the Gomu Gomu no mi. Haki He later learned Kenbusho Haki. Crew *Fea. Tack is friends with Fea, wanting her to join his crew, but she wants to fight him. Despite this, she still wants to fight him, and Tack doesn't care. *Zozo. Tack wants Zozo to join his crew, despite being afraid of pirates. Family Allies/ Friends *Beta Pirates. Tack, despite originally being enemy's with them, became allies with them. Both Tack and Beta have even become friends, despite both wanting to be pirates. Enemies * He is an enemy of the Marines for being a pirate. Particularly Brog, who is the first named marine to confront him. Other History Tack was friends with a pirate, named Tobias, who had a full crew, and a Marine named Mason. He was a wild boy, before he met them, and they raised him to be like who he is. Tack ate the Gomu Gomu no mi, a fruit he found by a marine captain. Begin the dream arc Tack first appears, starving and walking down a road. He went to a restaurant to eat food, and when he couldn't pay, he beat up the alpha squad to eat food. Later, when he wanted to sleep, he promised to beat up pirates to sleep at an old mans place. He then defeated all the Beta Pirates with ease, but left when he thought the citizens were angry. He went to his boat, and sailed off. Tack later went to another island, and could not be able to pay to a chef again, but he was attacked by A mercenary and Beta. Ignoring Beta, he fought Fea, and was gave her a hard time, until he was hungry again. He decided to ask Fea to join his crew, because she was strong, and she agreed. They then went off, to find a navigator. Yatara chaos arc Both Tack and Fea went to the shore, and met a strange Monkey man. With Zozo's strange appearance, strange personality, and his ability to dance, Tack asked Zozo to join his pirate crew. Zozo ran away, when he found out Tack was a pirate. Tack and Fea were able to hide the boat (Fea wanted to, with Tack not even knowing why too) and they met Zozo again. Despite Zozo attacking Tack, Tack still wanted Zozo to join. Zozo took Tack and Fea to his cave, and Zozo ran off when he had to spray Graffiti on the marine base. Tack and Fea saw that Zozo was gone for a long time, and went off to Yatara branch marine base (Fea chose the biggest building) and the two ran off to the town. Both Tack and Fea fought 1,000 marines, defeating 300 of them before entering the marine base, with Fea defeating Braxton. Tack, running down the halls, met an escaped Beta. Both Tack and Beta fought off multiple Marines, and Beta proposed being allies. Tack wanted to be friends, and they agreed. They then argue of being pirate king, and Tack said the winner would be the person would be the man with the most virtue. When they were about to go off, Brog appeared. Tack told Beta to save Zozo, while Tack fights Brog. While Brog and Tack fought equally, the fight was interrupted by Fea, who wanted to fight the both of them. Quotes "They don't matter. Experience. Strength. What matters is virtue. But Beta... You have virtue. Why I want to be your friend is not because you and your crew are strong, but you have virtue. Beta, I like you, and I will be your friend." (Tack to Beta) Trivia *He is the first person Nobody700 made up, for this fanfic. *Tack is bisexual, but comes off more as Asexual. This is due to not caring at all about the ideas of sex, having a more fluid idea of it. However, he has shown to prefer women though. Bounty 70 million for attacking Yatra, defeating Brog, 'killing the Daiymo and his court' and defeating Riker. Character Design I liked the design I found. Major Battles Tack VS Reck's crew. (Won) Tack VS Fea (Interrupted) Tack and Fea VS 300 marines (won) Tack VS Brog (Interrupted) Tack VS Brog VS Fea (Win) Tack and crew along with Beta pirates VS Marines (Win) Tack VS Kaj (Win) Tack VS Random thugs (Win) Tack VS Riker (Loss) Tack VS Riker (Draw) Category:Human Category:Pirate Category:Will of D. Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Male Category:East Blue Characters Category:Nobody700 Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Martial Artist Category:Attack pirates Category:Pirate Captain Category:Super Rookie Category:Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users